1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a package of an article enclosed with a thermally shrinkable, synthetic resin film, capable of being opened with ease.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventional techniques for readily opening thermally shrinkable packing articles formed from thermally shrinkable, synthetic resin films include: a process for opening the packaged article by breaking it at its perforation portion disposed to be opened at an appropriate position (as disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-open Publication (KOKAI) No. 127,459/1986); a process for opening the packing article from an ink-printed portion so disposed as not to be thermally fusion-bonded to the sealing surfaces of the packing article, the sealing surfaces being so arranged as for its films to be folded at their edge portions in an L-shaped form and as to be thermally fusion-bonded and sealed at their exterior edge portions to each other when packing materials are packed in the packing article and thermally sealed by a heating plate in packing materials (as disclosed in Japanese Patent Publication (KOKOKU) No. 5,160/1972); and a process for pulling a label inserted into an overlapping portion at which the envelope is bonded and sealed by attaching the label at the edge portion of a thermally shrinkable, synthetic resin film and forming the film into a cylindrical body by superimposing and overlapping both edge portions of the film (as disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-open Publication (KOKAI) No. 81,932/1986).
The process for forming the perforations, however, has the drawbacks that the holes for the perforation portions may be expanded upon thermal shrinkage and the air within the packing article may be discharged at once, thereby impairing the finish of thermally shrunk packing, or the packing article may be broken by accident or unintentionally at the holes of the perforation during handling. The process of thermally sealing both edge portions of the packing article, on the other hand, suffers from the disadvantages that the bonding edge portions of the packing may be transformed due to heat shrinkage caused by the heat sealing or that the bonding portions so project from the packing article, that its appearance looks poor. The packing articles prepared by this process suffer the drawback that their sealing end portions projecting from the package articles interfere with each other and they stack on each other in an unstable manner. Further, the thermally shrunk package prepared by attaching the label to an edge portion where one film is superimposed on the other film so as to overlap has the drawback that the package article cannot be opened with ease even if the label would be pulled because there is no break on the package.